1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer equipment enclosures, and particularly to a peripheral device mounting apparatus having a peripheral device rack and peripheral device carriers.
2. Prior Art
Many computer systems, including personal computers, workstations, servers, and embedded systems are designed to have multiple peripheral devices included therein. A typical personal computer system includes a processor, associated memory and control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output (I/O) for the system. Such peripheral devices include, for example, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, hard disk drives, and floppy disk drives. Additionally, computer systems often have capability to interface with external enclosures that include additional peripheral devices.
For many applications, it is desirable to include a maximum possible number of peripheral devices enclosed in a chassis of a computer system. For example, a large number of hard disk drives can enhance the system's external memory capability. An example of this type of computer system is disclosed in Taiwan Pat. No. 467354. As shown in FIG. 7, a peripheral device carrier 1 has a handle 12 at the front thereof, and a projection 11 at the side thereof. To install the carrier 1 in a peripheral device rack (not labeled), the handle 12 is pushed in a first direction. The projection 11 is thus extended through a hole of the rack. To remove the carrier 1 from the rack, the handle 12 is simply pushed in an opposite second direction, and the projection 11 is released from the hole of the rack. However, when the carrier 1 is slid into the rack, it is substantially obscured by walls of the rack. The user is unable to easily ascertain whether the carrier 1 has reached a correct installed position. As a result, the carrier 1 may be over-inserted into the rack. When this happens, the carrier 1 may become stuck in the rack. In addition, the carrier or the rack may be damaged. In particular, electrical terminals inside the rack may be damaged by the leading end of the carrier.
Thus an improved peripheral device carrier and peripheral device rack which overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.